The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall
Daggerfall, the second game in the Elder Scrolls series, takes place in the provinces of Hammerfell and High Rock. The Emperor recruits you to kick the ass of the walking spirit of the late King of Daggerfall, but soon the story unfolds to something fucking better than avenging the death of some noble asshole... Quest Information *'Quests' — All the quests upon which you can embark, venturing forth into the unknown *'Maps' — Maps of the Daggerfall region *'Quest Related Hints' — General tips, involving numerous spoilers, related to solving sidequests Character Information *'Attributes' — The attributes of your character and the effects of each *'Races' — Detailed information on races and gender *'Skills' — Information on all the skills you may learn in Daggerfall *'Character Creation' — Explanation of how to create your character **'ClassMaker' — Thorough explanation of how to make a custom class along with detailed info of special advantages and disadvantages **'Background' — Information as to how your background is generated, along with all the questions and answers *'Leveling and Skills' — Advice on proper leveling and the means to increasing skills Gameplay Information *'Bestiary' — A complete bestiary including description, picture, and combat strategies *'Books' — List of all in-game books complete with description and contents *'Calendar' — The complete Daggerfall calendar ordered by month, including all notable dates **'Holidays' — A list of holidays commonly celebrated in the Daggerfall region *'Combat' — Various combat strategies and tips *'Diseases' — A directory of the various diseases your character may be afflicted with **'Lycanthropy' — Information pertaining to becoming a wereboar or werewolf **'Vampirism' — Information pertaining to becoming a vampire *'Dungeons' — Information on dungeon crawling *'Factions' — Complete information on each Guild and Temple **'People' — A list of mentionable persons in the Iliac Bay **'Places' — A list of interesting and mentionable places and regions within the Iliac Bay *'Hints' — An archive of player-submitted tips aimed at acquiring the most from the game *'Items' — A complete compendium of all in-game items **'Artifacts' — List of all in-game artifacts complete with image and description **'Ingredients' — A list of all ingredients **'Magical Items' — A list of all magical items **'Potions' — A list of all potions and the ingredients needed to create such **'Weapons' — A list of all weapons *'Key Controls' — A table of the various controls used to interact with the game *'Magic and Spells' — An in-depth look at magic in Daggerfall **'Enchanting Items' — A concise guide to enchanting items and their properties **'Enchantment Power' — A large guide about enchantment effects and how much power they take. **'Spell Maker' — How to make custom spells using the spell maker *'Reputation' — Detailed information on how reputation works in the game *'Services' — A list of the various services found in the game *'Store/Item Locations' — A list of merchant locations with their type and wares *'Traveling' — A guide to traveling through Daggerfall, touching on fast-travel options, levitating, and rarely visited locations *'Witch Covens' — A guide to the numerous witch covens, including their purpose and locations Cheats, Secrets, and Guides *'Cheats' — A directory of everything from interesting in-game tricks to hex editing the save-game files *'Unofficial Daggerfall FAQ' — The current version of UESP's unofficial Daggerfall FAQ *'Unofficial Newbie FAQ' — Information specifically for players who are new to Daggerfall *'Official FAQ' — Bethesda's official FAQ from their support website *'Old Official WWW FAQ' — The official FAQ (v1.2) released by Bethesda Softworks (last updated 1996); answers some question the new FAQ does not *'Old Unofficial FAQ' — Version 0.992 of UESP's unofficial Daggerfall FAQ (last updated 1996) Modding and Tech Support *'Hacking Guide' — A collection of documents and sites regarding save-game hacking *'Running Without CD' — Guide to running Daggerfall without the compact disk *'Running Under DOSBox' — Guide to running Daggerfall with DOSBox on operating systems including OS X, Linux, and Windows *'Running under Windows' — The definitive guide to running Daggerfall on modern Windows-based operating systems *'Corrupted Savegames' — Known workarounds for corrupted savegames and advice on how to avoid them in the first place Downloads *'Files' — Daggerfall Full game, patches, utilities and Add-Ons Previews and Reviews *'DAGGERFALL Screen Shots/Previews' — Preview website related to the Unofficial Daggerfall FAQ, containing screenshots, MIDI files, and animated FLC's of in-game monsters *'Old Preview' — A brief outline of the expected in-game features, characters, and a brief storyline synopsis, as written and posted at the Games Domain in 1995 *'Videos' — The latest and greatest Daggerfall videos collected and one click away from viewing